Mises à jour
by Sigognac
Summary: Quand on a passé presque soixante-dix ans dans la glace, on a forcément besoin de se remettre un peu à la page, aussi bien pour les petites choses de la vie que pour le grand amour. Heureusement, Steve et Bucky sont des hommes très entourés et les volontaires ne manquent pas pour les remettre à jour. Slash, Stucky.


**Titre :** _Mises à jour_ **  
** **Auteur :** Sigognac  
 **Genre :** Romance + Friendship (+ Humour ?)

 **Rating** **:** T

 **Résumé :** Quand on a passé presque soixante-dix ans dans la glace, on a forcément besoin de se remettre un peu à la page, aussi bien pour les petites choses de la vie que pour le grand amour. Heureusement, Steve et Bucky sont des hommes très entourés et les volontaires ne manquent pas pour les remettre à jour.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de _Captain America_ et d' _Avengers_ appartiennent à Marvel.

 **Note :** Bon, ça fait un moment que ce long OS traîne sur mon disque dur, c'est une suite hypothétique de _Civil War_ où l'équipe Cap rentre finalement au bercail. Je préfère la publier avant que la sortie au cinéma du nouvel _Avengers_ ne la rende complètement obsolète ! Bonne lecture.

 **Note 2 :** J'ai double-posté cette fic sur AO3. Là-bas, il est possible de mettre des liens pour des photos / vidéos, vous verrez à la fin de la fic que ça peut être utile. La fic sur AO3 porte le même titre.

 **~/~/~**

 _Mises à jour_

 **~/~/~**

« Assieds-toi là » s'était contenté de prononcer Tony.

Bucky avait obéi comme à chaque fois qu'on lui donnait un ordre. Il s'installa sur la table d'examen.

A son arrivée, il avait jeté un regard circulaire sur la pièce, noté les objets qui pourraient lui servir d'armes ou de bouclier en cas de besoin et repéré qu'outre la porte par laquelle il était entré, une vitre, une fois brisée, pourrait être utilisée comme issue.

Il avait soigneusement évité le regard de Stark, cet orphelin dont il avait tué les parents, et s'était concentré sur celui de Steve qui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, veillait sur lui depuis le seuil de la pièce.

Quand Tony, une lampe frontale sur la tête, avait saisi une pince et s'était avancé vers lui, Bucky s'était raidi.

« Du calme, _Robocop_ , avait marmonné Tony, faut bien que je regarde ce qu'il reste de ton bras si tu veux que je t'en fabrique un nouveau… »

 _Robocop_ ? s'était interrogé Bucky et il avait osé un regard plus appuyé sur Steve.

Ses yeux surpris avaient répondu aux sien : lui non plus n'avait pas compris.

 **~/~/~**

« Je ne sais pas trop, murmura Steve. Qu'en pense le Docteur Banner ? »

– Il n'est pas emballé, admit Tony. Il pense que c'est trop tôt. »

Steve opina, il avait toute confiance en Bruce. Ce dernier avec accepté de sortir de sa retraite pour prendre Bucky en charge. Comme lui, il était le responsable involontaire de nombreux drames, les deux hommes s'étaient tout de suite compris.

« Il dit aussi qu'il fait beaucoup de progrès, ajouta tout de même Tony, ce serait un bon moyen de s'en assurer.

– Ca aiderait ? » avait demandé Bucky.

Les deux hommes s'étaient tournés pour l'apercevoir à l'autre bout du salon. Depuis quand les écoutait-il ? Bucky se déplaçait toujours comme un fantôme, comme s'il avait peur de déranger par sa simple présence. Bruce travaillait là-dessus avec lui.

Tony l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et Bucky avait immédiatement baissé les siens.

« Ca aiderait, oui, avait honnêtement répondu Tony.

– Mais ça risque d'être éprouvant pour toi, avait tempéré Steve, et tu es encore instable. »

Bucky avait haussé les épaules.

« Il faut bien vérifier que la puce dans mon crâne fonctionne. Et si ça peut aider… »

Aider Stark, avait-il songé.

« Je veux bien. »

Steve avait soupiré, réellement inquiet, alors que Tony s'était contenté de dégainer son téléphone pour préparer le jet.

Une fois sur place, Bucky les guida mais son regard avait pris ce reflet vitreux que détestait tant Steve.

« Il se préserve, lui avait expliqué Banner, il compartimente dans sa tête. C'est comme ça qu'il a réussi à survivre soixante-dix ans en restant globalement sain d'esprit.

– _Globalement_ », avait répété Tony d'une voix amère et personne n'avait rien osé ajouter.

Bucky, à plusieurs pas devant, tapa le code d'entrée du bunker comme s'il l'avait quitté la veille. C'était pourtant un repaire secondaire d'Hydra dans lequel on ne l'avait pas gardé longtemps.

Dès que les portes furent ouvertes, le groupe le suivit à l'intérieur. Sans aucune hésitation, il sut rallumer les générateurs et les conduire à la salle des opérations. Alors chacun se mit à fouiller pour trouver les informations recherchées mais tout était en russe. Et comme Natasha ne pouvait pas être partout, Bucky traduisait quand on le lui demandait et même, il cherchait du regard, anticipant les demandes de ses camarades. Il n'y avait que du côté de Stark qu'il oubliait de regarder. Mais c'était justement le coin où s'obstinait à rester Natasha.

« Dis, vieux, interrogea Clint, d'une voix tout de même légèrement intimidée, tu pourrais m'indiquer les toilettes ? »

Bucky avait réfléchi avant de répondre.

« Je n'explique pas bien et tous les couloirs se ressemblent. Je peux t'emmener, si tu veux. »

Clint avait accepté sans avoir l'air trop embêté de traverser des couloirs sombres avec un ancien assassin à moitié toqué comme seule compagnie.

« Merci bien, lui avait-il dit quand ils étaient arrivés à destination, j'ai mémorisé le chemin, tu peux y aller, je pense. »

Mais Bucky n'avait pas bougé.

« Je vais attendre.

– Ce n'est pas nécessaire, vraiment.

– Je ne peux pas faire autrement. »

Clint avait froncé les sourcils et Bucky avait senti que c'était un de ces moments où il était obligé d'expliquer.

« C'est interdit, je ne peux pas me déplacer seul dans les couloirs. Je dois toujours être surveillé par quelqu'un.

– Tu veux dire que _c'était_ interdit, tenta de rectifier Clint, quand tu étais encore avec Hydra ?

– C'est toujours interdit. »

Et Clint comprit que l'ordre était tellement ancré dans le cerveau de Bucky qu'il était incapable de bouger sans la présence d'autrui.

« Je crois que j'essayais de m'enfuir, au début, se rappela Bucky, c'est pour ça. Ils n'étaient pas contents. »

Et Clint devina les tortures et les humiliations qui devaient se cacher derrière cette simple phrase.

Bucky parlait beaucoup par euphémismes. Sûrement parce qu'il pensait ne pas être digne de pitié. Et aussi, parce que trop rentrer dans les détails, c'était faire inutilement du mal à Steve.

« Y a d'autres trucs, comme ça, que tu es incapable de faire ?

– Je ne peux pas regarder de sport à la télé, ni de films, ni rien d'autre… si c'est américain.

– Tu déconnes ?

– Rien ne devait me détourner de ma mission, expliqua encore Bucky, et ils ne plaisantaient pas avec la Mère Patrie. Surtout pendant la Guerre Froide. De temps en temps, ils me laissaient regarder le patinage artistique en couple parce qu'ils gagnaient toujours à ce sport-là.

– Le patinage artistique ? s'émut Clint. Oh merde, mec, c'est dur… Faut absolument que tu en parles à Tony, je suis sûr qu'il peut bidouiller ta puce pour arranger ça.

– Je ne veux pas l'ennuyer.

– L'ennuyer ? C'est juste des réglages à faire sur l'ordinateur. Sûrement que ça ne lui prendra pas plus de dix minutes. »

Bucky acquiesça mais Clint savait très bien qu'il ne lui dirait rien du tout. Il ne parlait à Tony que quand il y était obligé. Et encore, souvent Steve servait d'intermédiaire.

Quand ils revinrent dans la salle principale, tout le monde avait remarqué leur absence. L'espace d'un instant, Bucky se demanda si les autres avaient eu peur pour la vie de Clint mais ce n'était pas ça. Natasha s'était retrouvée seule pour traduire et tout le monde attendait après elle.

« Bucky ? appela Sam. J'ai l'impression que je suis tombé sur un truc intéressant, viens me dire, s'te plaît. »

Et dans sa vision périphérique, il vit plus qu'il ne l'entendit Steve soupirer et Bruce croiser les bras. Eux aussi étaient en attente de traduction.

Bucky trouva agréable de se sentir désiré et d'être utilisé pour autre chose que sa puissance de frappe, pour une fois.

A sa gauche, il devina Clint qui avait rejoint Tony et il sentit le poids du regard de Stark sur sa nuque.

Le lendemain, il ne sortit pas de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Steve, dans la tour. Ils étaient tombés sur une chaîne de sport du câble et, assis côte à côte sur le canapé, ils avaient regardé des rediffusions de matchs de base-ball toute la journée.

 **~/~/~**

« C'est fou, les progrès qu'il fait, s'enthousiasma Bruce. Après toutes ces années, la force mentale qu'il possède…

– Ça doit être éprouvant, vos séances, non ? Il doit vous raconter des choses horribles. »

Bruce se tourna plus franchement vers Steve.

« Il ne veut pas que je parle de ça avec vous.

– Je sais mais je voudrais tellement l'aider ! Vous comprenez ?

– Vous l'aidez beaucoup, le rassura Bruce, vous verriez quand il parle de vous, quand il se souvient d'une anecdote de votre enfance… Son visage s'illumine, on dirait presque qu'il est amoureux de vous. »

Le visage de Steve se figea une seconde avant qu'il ne baisse la tête pour remuer la touillette de son café et Bruce était intelligent.

« Oh », se contenta-t-il de dire.

Steve releva des yeux inquiets vers lui.

« C'est réciproque ou bien… ? »

La question mourut sur les lèvres de Bruce face au regard bleu-acier de Steve ou plutôt de Captain America.

« Je ne dirai rien, promit Bruce.

– J'ai pas honte, intervint Steve, un peu trop fort.

– Je sais, comprit Bruce immédiatement, mais c'est une situation suffisamment compliquée sans devoir ajouter le regard des autres en prime. »

Steve acquiesça avant de reprendre une gorgée de café.

Ce jour-là, le Docteur Banner devint un ami.

 **~/~/~**

« Je ne vous cacherais pas que les agents de votre équipe ne sont pas tous ravis de devoir travailler avec lui…

– Le Docteur Banner a jugé qu'il était prêt, rappela Steve sur la défensive, et il a passé tous les tests avec brio. On a besoin de lui sur cette mission, Tony.

– Je sais, approuva Tony, je suis d'accord. Je vous dis juste que votre équipe ne lèvera pas le petit doigt pour lui. S'il repasse du côté obscur, ce sera à vous de le gérer. »

Steve n'avait pas cillé, continuant d'argumenter.

« Côté obscur ? », osa demander Bucky.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Depuis une demi-heure que le briefing avait commencé, il n'avait pas desserré les dents.

« C'est une réplique d'un film, lui expliqua doucement Steve comme s'il craignait de le casser, _La Guerre des étoiles_.

– Oh, mon Dieu, réalisa Clint, on a de nouveau quelqu'un dans cette salle qui n'a pas vu _La Guerre des étoiles_ !

– Tu l'as vu ? demanda Bucky à Steve.

– Ils ont beaucoup insisté », répondit Steve.

Bucky acquiesça, une boule se formant dans sa gorge. La seule chose qui le raccrochait à ce monde, c'était Steve. Et il aimait que Steve soit déphasé comme lui, qu'il ne comprenne pas les nouveautés de cette époque, qu'il ne s'y intéresse pas vraiment. Dans ces moments-là, il pouvait se mentir et croire qu'ils étaient les deux mêmes gars qu'avant.

Mais Steve avait regardé ce film sans lui. Peut-être même que Steve avait souri devant ce film, fait des commentaires, mangé une pizza pendant que lui était enfermé sous terre à attendre qu'on se souvienne de lui pour commettre de nouvelles abominations.

La main de Steve se posa sur son avant-bras.

« Bucky ? »

Ses yeux, encore un peu dans le vague, se levèrent sur lui.

« C'était bien, comme film ? »

Steve resta stoïque. En fait, il ne comprenait pas tout ce tapage autour de _La Guerre des étoiles_. C'était sympathique, sans plus. Mais il sentit le regard inquisiteur de Clint sur lui.

« Oui, se contenta-t-il de répondre, on le regardera ensemble, si tu veux.

– On le regardera _tous_ , rectifia Clint. Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas fait une soirée ciné ! »

Et sans même s'en rendre compte, tout le monde s'était mis à fixer Tony pour obtenir son assentiment.

« Oh, pardon, fit ce dernier comme s'il remarquait seulement leur présence, j'ai dû me tromper : j'ai cru que c'était un briefing des Avengers ici, pas une convention de fanboys de science-fiction…

– Quel discours de papy, rigola Clint, Captain America, sortez de ce corps ! »

Steve haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait faire là-dedans.

« C'est encore une référence à un film, lui expliqua Sam et Bucky se tendit pour entendre ce qu'il disait, _L'Exorciste_.

– Tu ne l'as pas vu celui-là ? » demanda Bucky à Steve.

Et comme Steve lui faisait non de la tête, Clint s'écria qu'il fallait l'ajouter à leur liste.

« Vous savez qu'on a une dizaine d'agents dans la pièce à côté qui attendent qu'on termine cette réunion pour aller… sauver le monde ? les rappela à l'ordre Tony. Vous êtes certains qu'on ne peut pas reporter cette conversation sur _L'Exorciste_ ?

– Mais qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Tony ? s'exclama Clint.

– Tu vieillis, approuva Rhodey en jetant un regard désolé à son ami, tu vieillis… »

 **~/~/~**

Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans le salon et, installés sur plusieurs canapés, ils se passaient d'énormes saladiers de pop-corn.

Bucky reposait sur le canapé central, Steve à ses côtés, et il eut bien besoin de sa présence pour supporter les regards intrigués qu'on jeta sur lui durant toute la projection.

Il avait appris à garder un visage impassible en toute circonstance mais le film lui plut.

Ils discernèrent la curiosité dans ses yeux durant la première demi-heure, pourtant loin d'être la plus excitante, l'intérêt une fois l'équipe réunie et, comme ils connaissaient tous le film par cœur, ils s'étaient tournés vers lui pendant la dernière scène de combat spatial et ils avaient vu la lueur espiègle dans son regard quand Han Solo était arrivé à la rescousse pour sauver Luke.

Steve aussi, avait vu cette lueur, lueur qui, avant la guerre, était perpétuelle dans le regard de Bucky. Ça lui retourna l'estomac et il eut envie de plaquer Bucky contre le coussin du canapé et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Au lieu de ça, il lui demanda doucement son avis et toute la bande entra dans la conversation.

Passée la première minute où Bucky déclara qu'il avait apprécié le film, il ne participa plus à l'échange. Tous ces gens enthousiastes et qui parlaient trop vite en faisant des gestes l'angoissaient. Mais tout de même, quelque chose le turlupinait.

Il profita d'un moment de silence pour poser sa question :

« Vous n'avez pas trouvé… que le personnage principal me ressemblait ?

– Si » avait immédiatement répondu Steve.

En fait, ça l'avait frappé dès la première fois qu'il avait vu le film. A ce moment, il n'était sorti de la glace que depuis quelques mois et à chaque fois que Luke apparaissait à l'écran, il voyait Bucky et la plaie béante de sa mort, encore récente pour lui, se rouvrait un peu plus dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas bien suivi l'intrigue bizarre remplie de vaisseaux spatiaux, de sabres-laser et de mots qu'il ne connaissait pas il n'avait fait que penser à Bucky.

Clint s'était emparé de la télécommande et il mit le film en pause à un moment où Luke était filmé en gros-plan. Chacun, même Tony, se mit à comparer le visage de l'écran à celui du canapé.

« C'est vrai, fut la première à réagir Wanda, tu lui ressembles. Sauf que tu es brun. Et plus beau. »

Bucky ne s'attarda pas sur la gentille remarque de la jeune fille parce qu'il avait discerné la légère variation dans la respiration de Steve. Ils se connaissaient tellement qu'ils étaient capables de communiquer sans se parler ou se regarder. Leurs corps se comprenaient. Et cette respiration légèrement plus rapide, c'était une déclaration. Steve aussi le trouvait plus beau.

« Tu pourrais carrément être son fils ! s'était amusé Clint.

– Son père, plutôt. » avait rectifié Bucky.

Et là, ils avaient ri.

Bucky avait cru qu'ils se moquaient de lui et il avait tenté d'expliquer.

« Je suis né en 1917, alors même si c'est un film des années 70, j'ai plutôt l'âge d'être son père, en fait.

– C'est pas ça, l'avait détrompé Natasha, c'est ce que tu as dit, que tu étais le père de Luke. C'est drôle. »

Il ne comprenait pas.

« Il faut que tu regardes _L'Empire contre-attaque_ , avait suggéré Sam, on ne peut pas t'en dire plus.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est, _L'Empire contre-attaque_ ?

– C'est la suite de l'histoire, lui avait répondu Steve.

– Y a une suite ? avait interrogé Bucky, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

– Plusieurs en fait, avait résumé Wanda, on s'y perd un peu, même. »

Ils étaient tous restés silencieux jusqu'à ce que Bucky ose demander :

« Et ce serait possible de la voir maintenant, cette suite ? »

Il avait posé sa question à la cantonade pour éviter de devoir s'adresser directement à Stark mais c'était bien Tony qui donnait les ordres à l'intelligence artificielle.

« Il est tard, avait répondu ce dernier.

– Pas tant que ça ! » s'était écriée Wanda.

Mais Bucky avait tout de suite approuvé.

« Bien sûr, il est tard, il faut dormir. »

Il se reprochait déjà son impertinence mais Steve posa une main sur son omoplate.

« Hey, Bucky, lui murmura-t-il, y a pas de mal à avoir envie de regarder un film… Et tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras pas dormir avant des heures de toute façon… »

Bucky souffrait d'insomnies, le sommeil l'angoissait. Il avait toujours peur de se réveiller cinquante ans dans le futur ou au fond d'un bunker russe où Steve ne pourrait pas le retrouver. Il se réveillait en pleine nuit et se refugiait dans la chambre de Steve. Au début, il le réveillait même sans ménagement et palpait son visage, ses cheveux, ses épaules, pour vérifier qu'il était bien réel. C'étaient les seules fois où Bucky osait toucher Steve et parfois, il s'étonnait encore qu'il soit si grand et musclé. Steve avait attendu longtemps avant de lui proposer de rester dormir avec lui mais c'était maintenant devenu une sorte d'habitude : il n'était pas rare que Steve se réveille au matin avec Bucky endormi à ses côtés sans qu'il ne l'ait entendu se glisser dans ses draps en pleine nuit.

« Allez, avait lancé Steve à Stark, pour une fois qu'il demande quelque chose… »

Tony avait haussé les épaules.

« Friday ? Envoie-nous _L'Empire contre-attaque_ ! »

Les lumières s'éteignirent et l'écran se ralluma, tout comme la lueur espiègle dans les yeux de Bucky.

 **~/~/~**

« Combien de temps ? demanda Bucky.

– C'est vague, lui répondit Steve, deux à trois jours, probablement, tout dépend de la résistance qu'on nous opposera là-bas. Il est aussi possible que les échantillons ne soient pas transportables, alors il faudra que Bruce les étudie sur place… Là, ça nous amènerait à une dizaine de jours.

– Une dizaine de jours », répéta sombrement Bucky.

Steve se rapprocha de lui.

« Je t'appellerai pour te tenir au courant. J'ai fait des courses, tu n'auras pas besoin de sortir de l'appartement si tu n'en as pas envie. Ils ont monté ton accréditation : tu peux te rendre à la piscine ou à la salle de sport pour te défouler et tu as la saison trois de _Star Trek_ à finir… J'ai lu sur internet que l'épisode dix était historique. »

Toutes ces précisions ne déridèrent nullement Bucky.

« Je n'aime pas découvrir sans toi. »

Steve soupira.

« Ils n'ont pas considéré que ta présence était indispensable sur cette mission mais ça viendra. Bientôt, tu pourras m'accompagner à chaque fois, ils ne pourront plus se passer de toi ! »

Comme moi, pensa-t-il.

Bucky opina faiblement et engloba Steve du regard.

« Je serai prudent », comprit Steve immédiatement.

Et pour le rassurer, il passa une main dans les cheveux de Bucky qui frémit sous le contact.

« Il faut que j'y aille… » s'excusa Steve.

Mais alors qu'il s'éloignait, Bucky le retint par le poignet.

« Longue vie et prospérité. », prononça-t-il alors que ses doigts métalliques prenaient la forme d'un V.

Steve sourit.

« Longue vie et prospérité, Bucky. » lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

 **~/~/~**

« Non, rectifia Steve, on est bien dans la même équipe. C'est juste qu'on devra se séparer au point alpha. Tu n'as pas écouté ?

– Si, se justifia Bucky, c'est juste que parfois je décroche. Je mémorise tout mais ils ont une manière de parler, vite et avec des sigles, des abréviations, des mots que je ne connais pas… Je ne comprends pas toujours tout. »

– C'est du _klingon_ , pour toi », plaisanta Steve.

Bucky, comprenant la référence, avait souri et acquiescé.

« Heureusement que j'ai un spécialiste de xénolinguistique à mes côtés. »

Steve s'était permis de poser une main sur l'épaule de Bucky mais à ce moment, il avait aperçu Clint, un peu plus loin dans le couloir, qui les observait en fronçant les sourcils.

 **~/~/~**

« L'espace ? avait souri Bucky.

– Non, tenta de lui expliquer Steve qui se souvenait avoir eu bien du mal à comprendre lui-même, on ne serait pas vraiment dans l'espace. On traverse juste une sorte d'arc-en-ciel, Thor l'appelle le « bifröst ».

– Mais on visiterait bien d'autres planètes ?

– Celle de Thor, oui : Asgard.

– Pour… avancer vers l'inconnu ? »

Bucky semblait satisfait de sa blague et Steve ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de participer à son petit jeu.

« Au mépris du danger », confirma-t-il.

Et ils se mirent à rire, sincèrement, tous les deux.

« Il faut qu'on parle. », les avait interrompus la voix grave de Clint et Natasha était à ses côtés.

Ils retrouvèrent tous deux leur sérieux. Depuis quelques temps, Steve soupçonnait Clint d'avoir compris la véritable nature des sentiments qui l'unissaient à Bucky.

« Ça ne peut plus durer, poursuivit Natasha.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne peut plus durer ? interrogea Steve d'une voix un peu trop sèche et il sentit que le corps de Bucky se raidissait dans un élan protecteur.

– Vous deux », continua Natasha en les désignant du doigt.

Clint approuva de la tête.

« Ecoutez, c'est bien d'apprendre la vie, tout ça, j'ai rien contre. Mais franchement, vous ne pouviez pas vous enticher d'une autre série que _Star Trek_ ? »

La tension dans les épaules de Steve se libéra à peine.

« Quel est le problème avec _Star Trek_ ? demanda-t-il.

– Le problème ? râla Clint. Mais c'est une série pour ados attardés, voilà le problème ! Quoi, tu imagines la tête des gens s'ils apprenaient que Captain America est un fan de _Star Trek_ ?

– Même pour toi, Bucky, renchérit Natasha. Tu es tout de même une ancienne légende de l'assassinat. Tu as une certaine aura meurtrière à défendre. Tu ne peux pas être fan de _Star Trek_ !

– J'adore _Star Trek_ , lui répondit fièrement Bucky que les conventions sociales indifféraient.

– Que vous soyez fans de cette série, passe encore, accepta Clint, mais vous ne pouvez pas continuer à y faire référence _publiquement_. Merde, on est plusieurs à vous avoir surpris en plein salut vulcain !

– C'est complètement lourdingue, abonda Natasha.

– Mais vous faîtes tout le temps des références, vous, se défendit Bucky. Stark et toi, vous êtes même des spécialistes !

– Mais on fait des références qui ont la classe, nous ! » se justifia Clint avec condescendance.

Steve eut alors cette mine qu'il avait parfois, celle du pauvre petit gosse aux yeux humides qu'on avait débarqué dans un siècle qui n'était pas le sien et dont on brisait les rêves, en prime.

« On passe encore pour des ringards, si je comprends bien, résuma-t-il.

– Un peu », admit Natasha d'un ton soudainement désolé.

Elle ne refusait rien à Steve quand il prenait cette bouille-là. Elle était plutôt gênée d'avoir un faible pour un type aussi lisse que lui mais elle le trouvait assez irrésistible dans le genre « je ne suis pas au courant que je suis une bombe sexuelle ». Un vrai gâchis qu'il soit gay.

Et elle s'empêcha de sourire, remarquant comment Bucky couvait son « meilleur ami » du regard.

« L'intention est bonne, tentait de les consoler Clint, faut juste vous trouver une autre série… »

Steve opina et il aurait probablement demandé conseil à Clint si Bucky n'était pas intervenu.

« J'adore _Star Trek_ , leur répéta-t-il, et je vous emmerde. »

Il avait quitté la cuisine là-dessus, sous le regard éberlué des trois autres.

« Il faut l'excuser, reprit finalement Steve dans un sourire contrit. C'est le Docteur Banner, il lui a dit de plus s'affirmer. »

Natasha se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de demander si cette consigne concernait également son orientation sexuelle. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas faire ça à Steve.

« Tu as déjà entendu parler de _X-files_ ? » était en train de lui demander Clint.

Et Steve, naïf, lui faisait non de la tête.

Elle haussa un sourcil : Clint devait sûrement considérer que _X-Files_ était une série plus adulte que _Star Trek_ , et c'était vrai qu'elle avait fait date dans l'histoire télévisuelle, mais, franchement, elle doutait qu'elle puisse plaire à Steve.

 **~/~/~**

« J'arrive pas à croire que sa première sortie, ce soit _ça_ , se désola Sam.

– Et moi, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies absolument tenu à nous accompagner », lui répondit Steve, souriant.

Sam faisait des mouvements pour échauffer ses muscles. Il allait en avoir besoin pour tenir le rythme derrière les deux phénomènes.

C'était vrai qu'il aurait dû rentrer à Washington mais il lui arrivait de rester dormir à New York, juste pour pouvoir aller courir avec Steve le lendemain matin. Et là, quand il avait appris que Bucky avait enfin obtenu l'autorisation de sortir de la Tour, il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Il sentait une certaine animosité entre Bucky et lui parce qu'il l'avait un peu remplacé auprès de Steve pendant un moment. Et quand ils partaient de bon matin faire leur footing tous les deux alors que Bucky était assigné à résidence, cette distance entre eux devenait carrément de la jalousie.

Or Sam voulait se rapprocher de Bucky. L'amitié qui le liait à Steve avait été si immédiate qu'il devinait qu'en s'acharnant un peu, il pouvait en être de même avec Bucky. Sans

compter que ça faciliterait son intégration au sein du groupe : Bucky faisait indéniablement des progrès mais il restait bien trop dépendant de Steve et, le pire, c'est que c'était réciproque. Dès que Steve faisait quelque chose sans Bucky, comme aller courir avec Sam, il semblait plier sous le poids de la culpabilité.

Alors, oui, Sam s'était un peu incrusté. Steve n'avait pas semblé mécontent de l'idée. Quant au visage de Bucky, il était resté neutre et Sam n'était pas parvenu à le déchiffrer.

« Central Park, je suppose ? » demanda Sam.

C'était là qu'ils couraient d'habitude. Ils allaient jusqu'au Réservoir et Steve effectuait le même parcours que Sam mais en triple. Ils rentraient ensuite à la Tour, l'un en trottinant, l'autre en boitillant. La routine, quoi.

« Non, lui répondit Steve, Bucky a envie d'un autre parcours.

– Tu es sûr ? s'étonna Sam en s'adressant directement à Bucky. Central Park doit être très différent de celui que tu as connu et c'est un endroit vraiment sympa pour courir. »

Bucky se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« En fait, avoua Steve, on a déjà fait un tour à Central Park, hier soir. On est sorti dès que Bucky a eu son accréditation : il voulait revoir Brooklyn.

– Oh, se contenta de réagir Sam qui se sentait subitement de trop.

– Ce n'était pas très intéressant, minimisa Steve, l'immeuble où il a grandi a été détruit, tout comme le mien. Les restos qu'on connaissait, notre école, tout a disparu. »

Steve avait déconseillé cette sortie à Bucky. Lui aussi, quand il avait pu, s'était rué dans Brooklyn. Sa visite s'était terminée dans un hall d'immeuble inconnu où il avait pu pleurer plus à son aise. Qu'on l'ait cru mort pendant soixante-dix ans n'était évidemment pas quelque chose de facile à vivre au quotidien mais sa stature d'idole nationale avait préservé une partie de son existence. Il y avait une plaque à l'emplacement de l'immeuble où il était né et avait grandi et, même s'il ne possédait plus aucune famille au moment de sa disparition, bon nombre de ses affaires avait été récupéré et exposé dans différents musées dont le Smithsonian à Washington. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment sa propre situation qui l'avait tant fait pleurer mais plutôt celle de Bucky.

Quand il avait revu Brooklyn, Steve croyait que Bucky était tombé d'un train par sa faute. Il avait espéré récupérer un peu de lui en visitant leur ancien quartier mais rien ne subsistait, surtout pas le petit appartement qu'il louait avant sa mobilisation et où Bucky et lui avaient appris à s'aimer. Personne ne savait à quel point son affection pour Bucky avait été grande et Steve ne se sentait pas d'avouer que Captain America avait follement aimé un autre homme. Il avait donc gardé tout ça pour lui et avec la destruction de son ancien quartier, c'était comme si son unique véritable histoire d'amour n'existait plus que dans sa tête.

« Il y a une avenue « Rogers », maintenant, était intervenu Bucky, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

– Oui ! se rappela Sam. Ils l'ont baptisée comme ça pour le cinquantième anniversaire de sa disparition. J'étais gosse mais je me souviens qu'ils en avaient parlé à la télé !

– Sam, implora Steve, ne l'encourage pas : il me rabat les oreilles de cette histoire depuis hier.

– Ta mère serait tellement fière, le charria Bucky au même moment et Steve, tout en souriant, roula les yeux au ciel.

Tu sais qu'il y a un joueur de base-ball qui porte son nom, aussi ? enchaîna Sam, semblant sourd aux supplications de Steve. Il est né en 49, sa mère était une fan du Captain !

N'importe quoi, râla Steve, c'est un pur hasard… »

Mais Bucky souriait en le regardant et Steve aurait accepté d'être asticoté des heures pour que ce sourire perdure.

« Alors, où veux-tu courir ? demanda finalement Sam à Bucky. Tu veux pas qu'on passe par l'avenue Rogers, quand même ? »

Bucky lui sourit en faisant non de la tête et Steve répondit à sa place :

« On a regardé _Rocky,_ le mois dernier.

– Vous avez regardé _Rocky_ ? répéta Sam d'une voix blanche. Sans nous ? »

Il était déçu : _Rocky_ était un de ses films préférés. La fin était tellement forte. Et c'était toujours un bonheur de regarder un de ses films fétiches avec des gens qui ne l'avaient jamais vu. La première fois était toujours la meilleure pour ce genre de chose et Sam retrouvait ses propres émotions d'adolescent dans les yeux de Steve et Bucky.

« Ça fait des mois qu'on en parle mais quelqu'un a toujours un empêchement, se justifia Steve. On en avait marre d'attendre »

Sam acquiesça, il comprenait. Pour eux, c'était une soirée sympa à profiter d'un film qu'ils connaissaient par cœur mais pour Steve et Bucky, c'était une pièce du puzzle de leurs soixante-dix ans perdus qu'ils pouvaient ajouter aux autres.

« Ça vous a plu, j'espère ? »

Pour toute réponse, Steve et Bucky lui adressèrent un sourire radieux.

« C'est l'histoire de Steve, en fait, ce film », commenta Bucky.

Sam fronça les sourcils alors Bucky précisa :

« L'histoire d'un petit mec pas gâté par la vie mais qui a tellement de volonté en lui qu'il en devient inarrêtable. Sans compter qu'il s'en prend tout le temps plein la gueule mais qu'il se relève toujours. J'attendais le moment où il allait dire à Apollo qu'il ferait ça toute la journée. »

Steve secoua la tête, trouvant les parallèles établis par Bucky tirés par les cheveux. Mais bon, pour lui, Luke Skywalker et Bucky étaient la même personne, alors… Qui était-il pour juger ?

« Et puis, poursuivit Bucky qui avait dû réfléchir longtemps à la question, y a toute la dimension politique, aussi : Captain America contre les Nazis, Rocky Balboa contre les Russes… Même combat, tout ça.

– Vous avez regardé les suites, aussi ? comprit Sam. Même _Rocky IV_ ? Je renie ce film, ils ont complètement détruit le personnage d'Apollo !

– Mais tellement ! approuva Bucky. Et l'image de l'URSS ! Bonjour, les clichés ! »

Ils débattirent ainsi un moment et Sam fut surpris de constater la loquacité de Bucky quand on choisissait un sujet qui l'intéressait. Et surtout, il remarqua le soulagement perceptible dans le corps de Steve. En temps normal, il était l'unique interlocuteur de Bucky. Or Steve n'était pas du tout quelqu'un d'expansif, il pouvait passer tout un après-midi à ne rien dire sans que cela lui pose le moindre problème. Bucky, au contraire, devait être bavard quand il se sentait en confiance. Sam devinait comme à la fin d'un film, Bucky devait faire des hypothèses interminables, discuter des points tendancieux de l'intrigue, en reparler des jours après, sans crier gare, à des moments incongrus. Et Steve, gentil comme il était, heureux que Bucky s'ouvre aux autres, devait l'écouter patiemment sans jamais oser lui avouer qu'il en avait marre de l'entendre.

« Quel rapport entre _Rocky_ et notre footing ? » finit par demander Sam.

Mais en posant la question, la réponse lui était apparue d'elle-même, limpide.

« On ne peut pas faire _ça_ , tenta-t-il de les raisonner. Enfin, on n'est même pas à Philadelphie !

– Le Brooklyn Museum a des marches aussi, lui répondit Steve, et c'est à moins de huit miles d'ici…

– Oh, s'étouffa presque Sam, si ce n'est qu'à huit miles…

– Au pire, tu peux commencer avec nous et faire la fin en métro, lui proposa Steve avec bienveillance.

– Et ne pas gravir les marches et brandir mes poings en l'air ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça ! Tous les mecs ont un jour rêvé de faire ça ! »

Les deux autres opinèrent, ils en rêvaient depuis qu'ils avaient vu le film.

« Tiens, fit Bucky en tendant sa main métallique vers lui et, entre ses doigts, Sam discerna une oreillette.

– C'est pour la musique ? comprit-il.

– On ne peut pas courir sans la musique, expliqua doctement Bucky. Alors quand Steve m'a dit que tu venais, j'en ai pris une pour toi. C'est programmé pour que la chanson soit passée en boucle. »

Sam trouva l'intention gentille, d'autant plus qu'elle était à l'initiative de Bucky.

« On va devoir t'abandonner, reprit Steve alors que Sam installait son oreillette, tu comprends bien qu'avec Bucky, on veut savoir lequel des deux arrivera le premier.

– Ce sera peut-être moi, rétorqua Sam, comme si c'était possible.

– A voir, Sam, lui sourit Steve, on se retrouve à l'arrivée ?

– L'œil du tigre, marmonna Sam, gardez l'œil du tigre, les mecs. »

 **~/~/~**

« Hey, Buck, s'écria Steve, regarde ce que Rhodey a apporté pour toi ! »

Bucky releva les yeux de son livre et tourna la tête vers le comptoir du salon pour apercevoir la War Machine.

« Bonjour, Rhodey, salua-t-il.

– Bucky », répondit l'autre, tout en se servant une bière.

Mais Steve avait déjà comblé la distance qui les séparait et s'agenouillait face à Bucky pour lui tendre ce qu'il avait dans la main.

« C'est de la part de Thomson », expliqua-t-il.

Tout en haussant un sourcil, Bucky saisit la carte tendue et l'ouvrit.

« L'agent Thomson me déteste, lâcha-t-il comme s'il parlait de la météo.

– Plus tant que ça, apparemment, depuis que tu lui as sauvé la vie. »

Bucky haussa les épaules.

« Le risque était calculé : contrairement à lui, j'ai un bras à l'épreuve des balles.

– Il n'empêche qu'il serait mort si tu n'avais pas arrêté cette balle pour lui.

– Et il est à l'hôpital à cause des multiples fractures que je lui ai causées.

– Parce que tu manquais de temps et que le pousser derrière ces débris étaient la meilleure décision à prendre. La preuve qu'il en a conscience, c'est qu'il t'a écrit cette carte ! »

Le regard scrutateur de Bucky se posa sur le visage ravi de Steve.

« Tu es passé à l'hôpital pour lui souffler cette idée ?

– Quoi ? éructa Steve. Pas du tout !

– Oh merde, souffla Bucky en rejetant la tête en arrière. Quand apprendras-tu enfin à mentir correctement ?

– Mais je ne mens pas ! se défendit Steve. Je… je suis passé voir Thomson, bien sûr. J'ai signé des autographes à ses enfants et j'ai pris un café avec sa femme… Mais c'est tout, promis ! Je ne lui ai pas demandé d'écrire cette carte.

– Tu as parlé de moi ?

– Evidemment que j'ai parlé de toi ! Il refusait que tu fasses partie de l'équipe au début et les réflexions cruelles qu'il te lançait…

– Et qui mourraient dans l'œuf… après un seul de tes regards désapprobateurs, monsieur le leader du monde libre. Thomson est fan de toi, il ne peut absolument rien te refuser.

– Le monde entier est fan de Steve, lâcha Rhodey depuis son comptoir.

– N'importe quoi, tenta de rectifier Steve, et de toute façon, ce n'est pas moi que les gens aiment mais Captain America !

– Pourtant, renchérit Rhodey, les demandes en mariage, c'est à Steve Rogers qu'elles sont adressées.

– Uniquement parce que « Madame America » ne passerait pas à l'état civil, répartit Steve, sarcastique.

– Demandes en mariage ? tiqua Bucky.

– Il ne t'en a jamais parlé ? rigola Rhodey. Steve est un recordman : il est l'homme vivant à avoir reçu le plus de demandes en mariage. Bon, okay, rentrent en compte toutes les demandes posthumes qu'il a reçues pendant son hibernation… mais quand même. Il fait mieux que les princes Harry et William réunis ! »

Ni Bucky, ni Steve, ne voyaient qui étaient les princes en question et c'était le cadet de leurs soucis.

« Tony et Thor reçoivent beaucoup de demandes aussi… chercha à minimiser Steve alors qu'il sentait le regard de Bucky sur lui.

– Techniquement parlant, Thor est un extraterrestre, ce qui effraie un peu. Quant à Tony, son passé de séducteur invétéré et sa relation en dents de scie avec Pepper lui font perdre des points. Alors que toi, Steve : tu es un héros national, exemplaire. Et en plus, tu es jeune, beau, célibataire et tu as un passé tragique. Le gendre idéal, mon vieux.

– Gendre idéal, répéta Bucky d'une voix qui aurait paru neutre à quiconque mais qui pour Steve, était glaçante tant elle suintait la désapprobation.

– Tony est obligé de payer deux employés à temps-plein pour gérer son courrier ! » ajouta encore Rhodey mais, heureusement pour Steve, il quitta finalement la pièce parce qu'il était attendu par Tony, dans son labo.

Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, Steve posa sa main sur les doigts de Bucky qui tenaient toujours la carte de Thomson.

« Désolé pour ça. », souffla-t-il.

Bucky haussa les épaules.

« Alors, tu es célibataire ?

– Tu sais bien que non. »

Officiellement, il l'était. Mais dans sa tête, il vivait avec Bucky. C'était juste qu'il ne savait pas comment l'annoncer aux autres. Il ne se voyait pas parler de ça au début d'un briefing ou d'une soirée télé. Ça avait toujours été quelqu'un de secret. Et alors, le révéler au reste du monde, ça lui donnait des sueurs froides rien que d'y penser.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a fricoté quelques fois que tu n'es pas célibataire, minimisa Bucky.

– On fait bien plus que « fricoter », le corrigea Steve qui n'aimait pas que Bucky prenne leur histoire à la légère.

– Tu peux avoir qui tu veux, s'obstina cependant Bucky, et je ne veux pas t'enchaîner.

– C'est toi que je veux, idiot. Et je suis enchaîné à toi depuis que tu as cassé la figure à Sean Mac Cormick parce qu'il avait volé mon cahier. »

Bucky fronça les sourcils.

« Il était roux ?

– Oui, confirma Steve tout en pointant sa bouche du doigt, et il avait…

– Les dents de travers, compléta Bucky.

– C'est ça, s'émerveilla Steve.

– Un connard d'écossais. »

Le sourire de Steve s'agrandit. A l'école, Bucky disait toujours ça. Il avait toute une bande de gamins à sa botte, dans la cour, et Mac Cormick dirigeait le clan adverse. Ils se cherchaient perpétuellement, ces deux-là. Steve les observait depuis le banc où il s'installait, seul, à toutes les récréations. Bucky était déjà un être solaire à cette époque-là et les autres enfants se disputaient son attention. Son charme s'étendait jusqu'à Steve mais il avait beaucoup trop de fierté pour le montrer. Alors, il restait dans son coin, semblant invisible pour Bucky.

Mac Cormick, au contraire, s'en prenait souvent à lui et, un jour qu'il l'avait frappé et pris son cahier, Bucky était intervenu. Probablement pour montrer sa force au reste de sa bande. Probablement. Mais il avait récupéré le cahier et aidé Steve à se relever. Bucky faisait déjà une bonne demi-tête de plus que lui et Steve, levant son visage vers lui, avait remarqué la lèvre fendillée de son sauveur. Une envie irrépressible de l'embrasser l'avait gagné, ce jour-là, et ne l'avait plus jamais quitté.

Aux aguets, il vérifia que le salon était bien vide et le silence ambiant le rassura. Alors, il s'autorisa à se baisser pour poser sa bouche sur celle de Bucky. Il ne l'embrassa pas vraiment, il se contenta de suçoter sa lèvre inférieure, guérissant une blessure vieille de quatre-vingt-dix ans.

Il sentit la bouche de Bucky s'arquer dans un sourire et sa main de métal alla caresser sa nuque.

« Tony a envie d'une bière », lâcha Rhodey, de retour près du frigo, et il jeta un œil sur Steve et Bucky, tranquillement assis côte-à-côte sur le canapé.

Bucky était en train d'expliquer à Steve qu'Hemingway s'était forcément inspiré de la vie de Captain America pour écrire _Le Vieil Homme et la mer_ et il cherchait des citations dans le livre pour le prouver. Steve adressa un regard désabusé à Rhodey qui signifiait « sors-moi de là, s'il te plaît » et évidemment, Rhodey se contenta de lever les mains en signe d'impuissance avant de s'emparer de sa bière et de ressortir.

Le silence retomba et Steve se serra juste assez contre Bucky pour que leurs bras se touchent.

« Je crois vraiment qu'Hemingway s'est inspiré de ta vie, tu sais.

– Je n'en doute pas, sourit Steve.

– Mac Cormick m'avait blessé à la lèvre, c'est pour ça ? »

La main en métal de Bucky frôlait sa bouche entrouverte. Steve acquiesça.

« Tu n'as jamais hésité à te mettre en danger pour les autres, murmura-t-il.

– Pour toi, rectifia Bucky.

– Ah oui ? Et ce pauvre Thomson, alors ? Et le monde entier, pendant la guerre ?

– Pour toi » se contenta de répéter Bucky.

Steve baissa la tête mais tâtonna pour trouver la main en métal de Bucky et la serrer contre la sienne.

Son bras aussi, Bucky l'avait perdu pour lui.

Comment aurait-il pu désirer quelqu'un d'autre après tout ça ?

 **~/~/~**

« Banner occupe une chambre en ce moment, Steve et Robocop nous prennent un étage, Natasha sera rentrée de mission et Sam reste pour l'occasion.

– Et moi ? demanda Rhodey.

– Tu peux prendre une des deux chambres d'amis à mon étage, j'ai réservé l'autre pour Pepper.

– Je croyais que ça s'arrangeait entre vous…

– Oui, mais je ne veux pas la brusquer. Et lui proposer de dormir dans mon lit, ça la brusquerait…

– D'accord, admit Clint, je comprends : ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée, de toute manière, de vouloir venir avec les enfants…

– Les milliardaires, commenta Rhodey, c'est définitivement plus ce que c'était...

– Pour la dernière fois, râla Tony, votre petite sauterie sort de nulle part ! Et c'est une tour de bureaux, à la base, avec des gens qui travaillent dedans. Je ne vais pas faire dormir Thor et toute sa clique dans une salle de réunion !

– L'anniversaire de la bataille de New York, ça sort de nulle part ?

– Je ne pensais pas que vous voudriez tous dormir à la Tour…

– Quoi ? Tu pensais que Thor allait prendre une chambre à l'hôtel ?

– Moi, je peux, proposa Sam. Je n'y ai même pas participé, à cette bataille. Je peux même passer la soirée avec vous et je rentrerai à l'hôtel juste après. C'est pas si grave… Comme ça, Clint peut faire venir ses enfants. »

Comme d'habitude, tout semblait simple avec Sam mais cette solution ne satisfaisait personne : Sam faisait partie du groupe à part entière, maintenant. C'était injuste de l'isoler ainsi.

« Sam peut prendre ma chambre, intervint Bucky depuis le seuil du salon. Moi, j'irai dans celle de Steve, on fait ça très souvent. »

Sa remarque laissa le groupe pantois mais, bientôt, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Steve qui lisait tranquillement un magazine, assis à quelques mètres d'eux, sur le canapé. Steve garda la tête baissée suffisamment longtemps pour analyser la situation et admirer l'intelligence et la perspicacité de Bucky. C'était facile de s'en sortir, il suffisait d'expliquer les cauchemars et les insomnies, de dire qu'il partageait sa chambre avec lui pour le rassurer et veiller sur lui. Nul doute que Banner confirmerait. Mais, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, Steve savait bien que ça faisait un moment que Bucky n'avait plus besoin d'une raison pour venir dans son lit et qu'il ne se contentait plus d'y dormir. Bucky lui offrait une opportunité en or d'enfin se révéler. Et le meilleur, c'était qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de parler.

« C'est une solution, se contenta-t-il donc de répondre distraitement : Sam peut prendre la chambre de Bucky, ou la mienne, d'ailleurs. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers Bucky et discerna la fierté et le contentement dans l'impassibilité de ses traits.

« Tu voulais quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-il, sur le ton de la conversation.

– Les anciens combattants de la seconde guerre sont là, tu as dit que je pourrais t'accompagner.

– Bien sûr, sembla se rappeler Steve. Sam ? Tu viens avec nous ? »

Sam, hagard, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, ne fut capable que de secouer la tête.

Steve s'était levé, avait doucement reposé le magazine sur la table basse et, tout en réajustant sa chemise, il s'était avancé jusqu'à Bucky et ils avaient disparu ensemble dans le couloir.

Le silence perdura bien après qu'ils aient quitté la pièce.

Et puis, Tony avait levé la main, comme un gosse à l'école qui n'ose pas poser sa question :

« Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'on vient d'assister au coming-out de Captain America ? »

Banner baissa la tête, tâchant de paraître aussi surpris que les autres. Et, tout-à-coup, Clint fut pris d'un fou-rire incontrôlable.

« Quand je pense, parvint-il à articuler, que Natasha a raté ça ! Elle va être dégoûtée ! »

Natasha ne fut pas dégoûtée, elle ne sembla pas surprise non plus, ce qui brisa les grands effets de Clint.

« Quoi ? lui avait-elle souri. Vous n'aviez toujours pas compris ? »

 **~/~/~**

« Sherwood Andersen ! répondit Steve.

– C'est ça », soupira Sam.

Steve eut un sourire radieux qui démontrait sa fierté et sa satisfaction et passa à la personne suivante autour de la table.

« Tony ? appela-t-il. C'est à vous de nous poser une question.

– Hm ? sembla se réveiller l'intéressé et il s'empara d'une carte qu'il lut d'un œil ennuyé. Qui, dans cette pièce, a envie d'étrangler le docteur Banner ? »

Tous les gens présents, mis à part Bruce, Steve et Bucky, levèrent énergiquement la main.

« Pour la dernière fois, maugréa Bruce, je n'ai pas fait attention…

– Pas fait attention ? répéta Stark. C'est comme ça que vous justifiez la pire soirée de ma vie ?

– Tony ? trépigna presque Steve. Vous ne nous posez pas la question ! La vraie, je veux dire…

– Vous n'avez pas jeté le dé…

– Ah oui ! », se souvint Steve

Et il tendit le dé à Bucky. Il se mit ensuite à fixer le plateau de jeu.

« Si tu fais un trois ou un quatre, on jouera pour un camembert ! » s'enthousiasma-t-il.

Bucky lança le dé avec son flegme habituel et Steve eut un petit cri de joie en voyant un trois apparaître.

« Au moins, on en finira vite, commenta Tony, quelle couleur ?

– Bleue, indiqua Steve et il regarda sur la boîte de jeu à quelle discipline cela correspondait, géographie ! »

Et il attendait impatiemment la question, ses doigts pianotant sur la table. Natasha n'était pas sûre de l'avoir déjà vu autant s'amuser.

« Quelle ville d'Asie a donné son nom à une balle de fusil ? » lut Tony d'une voix monocorde.

Mais déjà, les yeux de Steve et de Bucky s'allumaient, signe qu'ils avaient tous les deux la réponse et ils commencèrent à se faire des politesses exaspérantes pour décider de qui la donnerait.

« Dum-Dum », finit par révéler Steve et Tony ne se donna même pas la peine d'acquiescer.

– Ah oui ? réagit cependant Sam. Je l'ignorais.

– Evidemment, railla Tony, vous n'êtes pas né en 1917, _vous_.

– Je n'ai pas fait exprès, répéta Bruce.

– Un type de notre unité se faisait appeler « Dum-Dum » », murmura Bucky comme si ça venait seulement de lui revenir.

Tout le monde se tut : c'était encore assez rare que Bucky prenne la parole quand ils étaient tous rassemblés – et que Tony était présent.

« Oui, l'encouragea Steve.

– Il avait un chapeau et un gros rire.

– Oui », confirma Steve.

C'était peut-être le seul bon aspect de cette soirée, le jeu semblait raviver la mémoire de Bucky. Que le docteur Banner n'ait pas remarqué que le Trivial Pursuit qu'il avait ramené était une édition limitée dont les questions ne concernaient que la période allant des années 20 à 50 en devenait d'autant plus difficile à croire. Les deux premières questions leur avaient mis la puce à l'oreille et puis ça avait été au tour de Steve et Bucky de jouer et ils n'avaient plus laissé la main.

Steve avait attrapé un petit triangle bleu dans le sachet-plastique. Il l'ajouta à ceux déjà remportés, tendit le dé à Bucky et s'apprêta à parler.

« Je sais, le coupa Bucky, le prochain camembert est trop loin : je dois faire un deux ou un cinq pour qu'on puisse rejouer. J'ai compris le système, Steve, et je sais compter. »

Steve en resta muet alors que des sourires s'affichaient autour de la table : apparemment, il lui arrivait d'être un peu trop maternant avec Bucky.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'exulter quand un deux apparut.

« Je me demande, lâcha Tony, si le dé n'est pas aimanté. Depuis tout à l'heure, c'est toujours le bon numéro qui sort et c'est le gars au bras en métal qui lance… »

Bien sûr, Tony ne croyait pas lui-même en sa théorie, il ajoutait juste un peu de sa mauvaise foi légendaire à son humeur déjà exécrable.

« Je croyais, réagit cependant Bucky, que vous aviez fait subir à mon bras des cycles d'hystérésis d'amplitude décroissante pour le désaimanter. »

Il avait récité ça comme une machine, comme le Soldat de l'Hiver. Steve s'était raidi et avait enveloppé Bucky d'un regard inquiet.

« Euh, c'est exact, avait approuvé Tony un peu gêné, mais primo, _Rainman_ , c'était une blague. Et deuxio, quoi ? Je ne me souviens absolument pas d'avoir parlé de ça avec vous.

– Vous en parliez au docteur Banner, en fait, mais j'étais dans la pièce. Et je mémorise tout.

– Okay, accepta Tony, il n'empêche que c'était une blague !

– Qu'est-ce que c'est, _Rainman_ ? demanda Bucky.

– Un film des années 80 où Tom Cruise s'aperçoit qu'il a un grand frère autiste qui peut mémoriser n'importe quoi, lui expliqua Clint.

– Si je comprends bien, Tony est en train de me traiter d'autiste ?

– Une blague, répéta Tony, une blague ! Putain, vous êtes tous nés constipés en 1917 ou quoi ? »

Bucky fronça les sourcils mais Steve mit fin à la conversation en lançant lui-même le dé.

« Un cinq ! s'écria-t-il. C'est le camembert orange ! Natasha, c'est à toi ! Tu nous poses la question ? »

 **~/~/~**

« Un billard ? lança Sam.

– J'ai un pote milliardaire qui organise une super soirée, annonça bruyamment Tony.

– Un karaoké ! s'écria Wanda avec enthousiasme.

– Un ciné ? proposa Clint, qui était fatigué de sa semaine.

– Y aura des filles et de l'alcool à foison… insista Tony.

– Je croyais que tu essayais de recoller les morceaux avec Pepper… lui rappela Rhodey.

– Elle est en voyage ! se justifia Tony

– On peut juste sortir boire un verre quelque part, tenta Natasha.

– Ou faire une partie de Trivial Pursuit ? glissa Steve, d'une petite voix.

– A vingt-deux heures, ils font une rétrospective de _Star Trek_ sur le câble », ajouta Bucky.

Evidemment, tout le monde s'était arrêté pour les regarder et Natasha soupira.

« Tu m'as demandé de te le dire, Steve, alors je te le dis : vous êtes ringards, là !

– Le Trivial Pursuit, c'est ringard ? s'étonna Steve.

– Le vendredi soir entre potes, oui, c'est ringard !

– Mais on l'a déjà fait…

– Parce que Bruce était là et qu'il est aussi ringard que vous…

– Très bien, accepta Steve, alors quoi ? Il faut choisir entre vos autres propositions, c'est ça ? Un billard, Sam ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tu as trois tireurs d'élite dans le groupe. Quant à boire un verre, Natasha, je te rappelle que ni Bucky, ni moi, ne sommes sensibles à l'alcool. Je te signale, Clint, qu'on doit se regarder trois à quatre chefs d'œuvre par semaine et que quasiment tous les films qui sortent au ciné à cette époque parlent de super-héros, du coup, à chaque fois qu'on va en voir un, on a l'impression de _travailler_. La soirée milliardaire, Tony ? Vous avez dû comprendre, maintenant, que les filles n'étaient pas spécialement ma tasse de thé et danser, encore moins ! Et donc, je vous le demande : en quoi mon idée est-elle plus mauvaise que les vôtres ? »

Ils en restèrent tous un peu sonnés, sauf Wanda, qui avait l'assurance de la jeunesse.

« Et ma proposition à moi ? intervint-elle.

– Un karaoké, Wanda ? _Sérieusement_ ? »

Elle ne trouva aucun soutien chez les autres : les grandes personnes n'étaient définitivement pas drôles.

« On peut jouer à deux », lança Bucky depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il était sorti pendant le petit laïus de Steve et était revenu avec la boite de Trivial Pursuit dans les mains.

« Oui ? se réjouit Steve.

– On aura qu'à se poser les questions à tour de rôle. On a peut-être même pas besoin de sortir le plateau : on se fait une carte chacun et on compte un point par bonne réponse.

– Parfait ! conclut Steve qui se rapprochait déjà de Bucky. Et à vingt-deux heures, on s'installe devant la télé pour _Star Trek_ ? »

Bucky eut un sourire furtif et lumineux avant d'hocher la tête.

« On se met sur la terrasse ? proposa Steve. Tu veux un coca ? »

Il alla prendre deux bouteilles dans le frigo et il sortit à la suite de Bucky.

« Rassure-moi, murmura Clint à Natasha, « on se fait une partie de Trivial Pursuit tous les deux », c'est un code pour le sexe, hein ?

– J'ai bien peur que non, lui répondit Natasha, je crois qu'on a raté quelque chose dans l'éducation de nos garçons… »

 **~/~/~**

« Bonne nuit, avait dit Steve, en refermant son magazine.

– Bonne nuit, Steve », lui avaient-ils tous répondu.

Steve s'était levé, avait quitté la pièce.

« C'était ça, murmura Natasha, tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur son livre.

– C'était ça, quoi ? demanda Clint, qui regardait des photos de ses enfants sur son portable.

– Leur code, pour le sexe. »

Clint resta interdit, levant ses yeux sur elle. Le reste de la pièce en fit autant.

« Quoi ? hurla à moitié Tony.

– « Bonne nuit », c'est un code pour le sexe ? récapitula Clint, perplexe. Enfin, Bucky n'était même pas dans la pièce !

– Il est passé, y a un quart d'heure.

– Pour nous souhaiter « bonne nuit », oui, quel dépravé ! »

Elle soupira et reprit comme si elle s'adressait à des enfants qui ne faisaient aucun effort pour comprendre.

« Steve va se coucher avant nous, la plupart du temps, et il nous dit toujours « bonne nuit » comme ce soir. Mais parfois, juste après, il avale sa salive. C'est un signe classique d'excitation.

– Et ce soir, il a avalé sa salive ?

– Exactement, conclut Natasha, sûre de son fait.

– Mais, osa Sam, ce n'est pas un code, ça. C'est juste une manifestation physique.

– Ils ont un code, s'obstina Natasha, et il vient de Bucky, je pense. Mais j'avoue que Bucky est bien plus compliqué à déchiffrer que Steve.

– Moi, je pourrais entrer dans sa tête, intervint Wanda, j'ai essayé une ou deux fois, mais c'est trop de souffrances là-dedans.

– Sans compter le respect de la vie privée », lui rappela Rhodey.

Wanda avait signé tout un tas de papiers avant de pouvoir venir s'installer dans la tour et elle s'était notamment engagée à ne pas fouiller dans le cerveau des autres.

« En tout cas, reprit Natasha, Steve parle le « Bucky » couramment. Ils doivent avoir un signal.

– Mais Bucky est juste passé, fit remarquer Sam, je ne crois même pas qu'il ait regardé Steve.

– C'est peut-être ça, le signal, suggéra Clint.

– Ils n'ont pas besoin de se regarder pour se comprendre, leur rappela Natasha. Enfin, vous avez bien dû le remarquer, non ?

– C'est flippant, parfois, admit Sam. On dirait qu'ils sont télépathes.

– Or, donc, souffla Tony depuis son comptoir, là, tout de suite, ils sont en train de… euh… Enfin, je suis le seul à avoir un problème avec ça ?

– Je ne te croyais pas si vieux jeu, Tony, s'étonna Rhodey.

– Je n'ai pas de problème avec l'homosexualité, rectifia Tony, mais là on parle de Steve 'Captain America' Rogers, il est pas censé représenter l'américain moyen ?

– Vous trouvez Steve moyen ? rigola Sam.

– Enfin, vous voyez bien ce que je veux dire… Ça m'étonne, c'est tout !

– Moi, je trouve ça génial, s'enthousiasma Wanda, Steve vient des années 40, c'est un précurseur ! Et si ça se savait, je suis sûre que des tas de gens se sentiraient mieux dans leur peau !

– Ils ont pas voté des lois anti-gay, en Sokovie ? s'informa Rhodey.

– Parce que les politiques sont des cons ! protesta Wanda.

– Ce n'est pas plutôt qu'il soit avec Bucky qui vous gêne ? demanda Bruce à Tony.

Le docteur Banner s'était bien gardé de participer à la conversation jusqu'à présent. En tant que médecin de Bucky, il trouvait ça déplacé. Mais la retenue de Tony l'interpelait.

« Ça vous gênerait pareil s'il était avec Sam, par exemple ?

– Hey ! Pourquoi moi ? interrogea Sam.

– Un couple mixte, commenta Wanda, ravie, c'est encore mieux !

– Pour beaucoup, Steve est considéré comme l'homme le plus vertueux au monde, et je sais que, dans une certaine mesure, vous l'admirez pour ça. Mais là, il est en couple avec l'assassin de vos parents…

– Oui, Bruce, ça me gêne un peu. Ça ne vous gênerait pas, vous ?

– Je suis certain d'avoir tué les parents d'un tas de gens, fit tristement valoir Bruce. Que Bucky puisse retrouver une vie amoureuse après ce qu'il a vécu, ça me donne de l'espoir pour moi, à vrai dire. »

Et il avait échangé un regard timide avec Natasha.

« M0i, je trouve que Bucky le mérite, souffla-t-elle en retour, et Steve aussi.

– Okay, accepta Tony, mais quand je pense à ce qu'ils sont en train de faire, maintenant, je suis quand même gêné !

– Moi aussi, admit Sam.

– Pareil ici, lança Rhodey.

– Pas moi ! affirma Wanda.

– Oui, Wanda, fit Clint en se tournant vers elle, je crois qu'on avait tous compris ton point de vue sur la question… »

 **~/~/~**

« Non, Steve, protesta Tony, je ne remets pas votre stratégie en question. Je constate simplement que Robocop se retrouve toujours dans la même équipe que vous et qu'on va en Syrie pour sauver des civils, pas pour se conter fleurette ! »

Steve et Bucky s'étaient figés et avaient échangé un regard lourd de sens.

Tony soupira.

« Ma dernière remarque était…

– Une blague, oui, Tony, le coupa Steve, on avait compris.

– Alors quoi ? Pourquoi vous me fixez comme ça ? »

Steve garda la mâchoire serrée et ce fut Bucky qui, après hésitation, osa le regarder en face et aborder le sujet :

« C'est ce surnom : Robocop. Vous m'appelez toujours comme ça…

– Et ? Vous trouvez ça discriminant ? se moqua Tony.

– Non. Enfin… c'est juste que… qu'on a regardé le film. Et on ne trouve pas forcément que ce surnom soit très adapté.

– Quand vous dites « on », vous parlez de Captain Vertu et vous ? Sérieusement, vous n'avez pas trouvé mieux pour occuper vos journées ? Faire des bébés, par exemple ?

– On comprend l'idée du surnom, intervint Steve, mais on trouve que d'autres noms de personnages de film pourraient lui convenir.

– C'est toujours Robocop, renchérit Bucky. Avec les autres, vous changez souvent… Pourquoi, avec moi, c'est toujours Robocop ?

– Vous préfériez quoi ? s'enquit Tony. _Terminator_ ?

– Par exemple, approuva Steve.

– Et avec mon bras, ça pourrait coller, poursuivit Bucky. En plus, Terminator voyage dans le temps…

– Il vient du futur, nuança Tony.

– Et moi du passé, oui, mais on peut tout de même considérer qu'avec Steve, on a fait un bond dans le temps…

– Et puis, Terminator est plus cool que Robocop, se permit d'ajouter Steve.

– Un point pour la Team Cap, commenta Clint. _Terminator_ a plein de répliques cultes, en plus. Alors que _Robocop_ , franchement, qui se souvient des dialogues ? »

Le visage de Tony s'était fait plus grave. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il alla jusqu'au bar, se servit un verre, fit tournoyer l'alcool dedans et le renifla sans y toucher.

Tout le monde le regardait, conscient que la conversation était plus sérieuse pour lui qu'elle n'y paraissait.

« Terminator est un tueur, reprit-il.

– Au début, oui, admit immédiatement Bucky, mais après, ça change. Il protège John Connor dans l'épisode deux.

– Parce qu'on l'a programmé pour le faire ! s'emporta Tony. Mais ça reste un tueur ! C'est le sens même de son nom ! Alors que Robocop… Robocop est un protecteur.

– Qui tue pas mal de monde aussi… ne put s'empêcher d'argumenter Steve.

– Evidemment : c'est un film d'action des années 80 ! Ça fait partie du cahier des charges ! Mais… Terminator est une machine, une machine qui cherche à se faire passer pour un humain. Robocop est un homme qu'on a transformé en robot. Et il va progressivement redevenir l'homme qu'il a été avant sa transformation. C'est un homme bon qui n'est pas responsable de ce qu'il est devenu. Comme vous, Bucky. »

Bucky s'était figé, avait un peu pâli.

« En tout cas, termina Tony, c'est comme ça que j'ai décidé de le voir. »

Bucky avait baissé la tête, ses cheveux longs masquant son visage. Pantelant, il s'était adossé au réfrigérateur. Ses épaules se mirent à tressauter légèrement.

« Vous m'appelez comme ça depuis le début, murmura-t-il entre ses cheveux. Depuis le premier jour, dans le laboratoire, vous m'avez appelé comme ça. Je croyais… mais en fait, c'était gentil.

– Je n'ai pas toujours l'art du compliment, lui concéda Tony.

– C'est… »

Bucky ne parvint pas à continuer. Il releva ses yeux, devenus brillants. Ses cheveux se répandaient, épars, sur son front.

« Après ce que j'ai fait… »

Il prit un moment avant de murmurer un mot qu'il devait garder coincé dans sa gorge depuis une éternité.

« Pardon. »

Tony prit une gorgée de son verre.

« Bah, avant de devenir le puits de sagesse ultra sexy que vous avez sous les yeux, j'ai quand même un peu essayé de vous tuer alors… sans rancune, on va dire... »

Mais Bucky secouait la tête. De son point de vue, Tony avait tous les droits sur lui. Et il l'admirait chaque jour un peu plus de l'avoir accepté sous son toit.

« C'est bien, Robocop, comme surnom, en fait, se ravisa Clint.

– Robocop, c'est super cool, approuva Rhodey.

– Et très sexy, affirma Natasha à son tour, en adressant un clin d'œil à Bucky même si elle savait qu'il n'était absolument pas en état d'y répondre.

– Bien, conclut Tony, puisque la très importante affaire du surnom de Bucky semble réglée, il serait peut-être temps de reparler de la guerre en Syrie. Un truc à ajouter, Captain Décence ? »

Steve, ému, secoua la tête.

« Non, Tony, je crois que vous avez tout dit. »

 **~/~/~**

« Putain, ils étaient aussi bien entraînés, les terroristes, avant ? questionna Tony.

– Y en a un qui a failli arrêter une de mes flèches ! râla Clint.

– Plains-toi, va ! Ce n'est pas toi qu'ils ont traîné par les cheveux sur dix mètres ! grogna Natasha alors qu'un infirmier bandait son poignet blessé.

– Leurs jet-pack sont de plus en plus performants, concéda Sam, je ne les sème plus comme avant.

– C'est sûr que ça aurait été plus facile si Hulk et Thor avaient été de la partie… commenta Rhodey, trop fort.

– Je n'allais pas réveiller le monstre pour quelques terroristes, répliqua Bruce dans leur oreillette. J'ai naïvement cru que vous pourriez vous en sortir sans lui ! Y a un an de ça, ça ne vous aurait posé aucun problème !

– On est trop vieux pour ces conneries », remarqua alors Steve, dans un silence.

Ils en restèrent bouche bée d'émerveillement, la sidération emplissant l'infirmerie. Tony fut le premier à réagir, applaudissant de ses mains tout juste libérées de son armure.

« J'y crois pas, s'extasia-t-il, une grossièreté et une référence cinématographique dans la même phrase ! Mais où est passé Captain Fadasse ?

– Et correcte, en plus de ça, la référence, poursuivit Clint. Franchement, Cap, tu m'impressionnes ! »

Steve ne prit pas vraiment garde aux compliments un peu ironiques de ses camarades parce que toute son attention fut absorbée par le visage de Bucky, en face de lui. Un visage fatigué, cerné, ensanglanté par une blessure à l'arcade sourcilière mais qui irradiait d'une joie soudaine et intense. Une joie qui semblait surgir du passé.

Parce que Bucky, lui aussi, avait compris.

Et qu'il se sentait enfin chez lui.

 **~/~/~**

Fin

 **~/~/~**

 **Et maintenant, petite annexe explicative des références, je les mets toutes même si je sais que beaucoup d'entre elles étaient transparentes. Elles sont listées dans l'ordre d'apparition dans la fic :**

 ** _Robocop_** **:** Film de Paul Verhoeven datant de 1987 – Le policier Alex Murphy est tué en service mais est ramené à la vie pour devenir « Robocop », un robot-policier du futur.

 ** _La Guerre des étoiles_** : Saga de Georges Lucas s'étendant de 1977 à nos jours.

Répliques célèbres :

« Passer du côté obscur de la force. » (plein de personnages, notamment Obi-wan Kenobi dans l'épisode IV, _Un nouvel espoir_ )

« Je suis ton père, Luke. » (Dark Vador dans l'épisode V, _L'Empire contre-attaque_ )

Y a des articles sur internet pour expliquer à quel point Sebastian Stan ressemble à Mark Hamill, les deux acteurs ont même échangé des messages rigolos

 ** _L'Exorciste_** : Film de William Friedkin sorti en 1973 – Une petite fille possédée par le démon va être exorcisée par deux prêtres.

 ** _Star Trek_** **:** Ensemble de séries télévisées et de films qui s'étend de 1966 à nos jours. Je n'ai vu que les films récents personnellement.

L'épisode 10 de la saison 3 est historique car il montrait un des premiers baisers interraciaux de la télévision entre le Capitaine Kirk et le Lieutenant Uhura.

Le texte du générique repris par Steve et Bucky **: «** Espace, frontière de l'infini, vers laquelle voyage notre vaisseau spatial. Sa mission de cinq ans : explorer de nouveaux mondes étranges, découvrir de nouvelles vies, d'autres civilisations, et au mépris du danger avancer vers l'inconnu... »

Le Klingon est une langue extraterrestre que le Lieutenant Uhura, spécialiste de xénolinguistique, est capable de traduire.

Le salut vulcain est la manière de se saluer du peuple vulcain dont fait partie Mr Spock, il s'agit de faire un V avec sa main en disant « longue vie et prospérité ».

 ** _X-Files_** **:** Série de science-fiction créée par Chris Carter et à l'antenne de 1993 à 2002 + un come-back depuis 2016 – Les agents du FBI Fox Mulder et Dana Scully enquêtent sur des affaires non-classées en lien avec le paranormal.

 ** _Rocky_** : Saga de plusieurs films s'étendant de 1976 à nos jours avec Sylvester Stallone devant et derrière la caméra – Dans le premier film, Rocky est un boxeur de seconde zone qui est choisi pour affronter Apollo Creed, le champion du monde en titre.

Une des séquences récurrentes des films est l'entraînement de Rocky sur la musique de Bill Conti « Gonna fly now » avec notamment le footing qui se termine en gravissant les marches du Musée d'art de Philadelphie dans _Rocky I_ et _II_.

 _Rocky III_ est sous-titré « L'œil du Tigre », le groupe Survivor ayant participé à la bande-son avec son très célèbre titre « Eye of the Tiger », d'où la référence de Sam.

 _Rocky IV_ raconte l'affrontement de Rocky et d'Ivan Drago, un Russe. C'est l'épisode de la saga le plus décrié car il est jugé très manichéen (les gentils Américains contre les méchants Russes) et renvoie à la Guerre Froide.

Il existe vraiment **une avenue Rogers** dans Brooklyn ainsi qu' **un joueur de base-ball** qui se nomme Steve Rogers mais je suis de l'avis de Steve, c'est un pur hasard ! ^^

Ai-je vraiment besoin de présenter **les princes Harry et William** ?

 ** _Le Vieil Homme et la mer_** : Roman américain d'Ernest Hemingway publié en 1952 – Un vieux pêcheur malchanceux est aux prises avec un marlin, un poisson d'une taille extraordinaire. Le roman peut (vaguement) rappeler le parcours de Captain America parce qu'il reprend le thème du faible contre le fort et le personnage est tout aussi obstiné et courageux que Steve… mais ça s'arrête là ! Grâce à ce livre, Hemingway a obtenu le prix Nobel (environ un million de dollars) et le prix Pulitzer (10000 dollars).

 **Sherwood Andersen** (première réponse donnée par Steve au Trivial Pursuit) : Ecrivain américain, contemporain d'Hemingway, très célèbre à son époque mais tombé complètement en désuétude depuis. Ce qui explique que Steve le connaisse et pas les autres participants.

 **Trivial Pursuit :** De ce que j'en ai vu sur E-bay, il existe vraiment une édition du jeu limitée aux années 20-50. La question sur « Dum-Dum » vient d'un Trivial classique.

 ** _Rain man :_** Film de Barry Levinson qui date de 1988 et qui a déjà été résumé par Clint. Dustin Hoffman jouait le rôle de Raymond (ou Rain man), ce qui lui valut un oscar.

 ** _Terminator_** : Saga qui comprend des films et des séries initiée par James Cameron en 1984 – Dans le futur, les machines ont pris le dessus sur l'Humanité. Un robot Terminator est envoyé dans le passé pour tuer Sarah Connor afin de l'empêcher de mettre au monde un fils, John, qui deviendra le chef de la Résistance dans le futur. Pour protéger sa mère, John Connor envoie lui-même un de ses soldats dans le passé, Kyle Reese.

Des répliques célèbres :

« Sarah Connor ? » (le Terminator aux différentes femmes qu'il trucide) = scène culte

« Je reviendrai. » (le Terminator)

« Hasta la vista, baby. » (le Terminator, toujours, mais dans l'épisode 2)

 ** _L'Arme fatale :_** Série de quatre films tournés entre 1987 et 1998 avec Mel Gibson et Danny Glover - Roger Murtaugh, un policier calme de cinquante ans qui attend la retraite, se voit attribuer un nouveau coéquipier, Martin Riggs, un jeune flic incontrôlable.

La réplique culte : « Je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries. » (Roger Murtaugh, à de nombreuses reprises, parce qu'il est tout le temps embarqué dans des galères par son coéquipier).

En espérant que cette histoire vous aura plu et peut-être rappelé des souvenirs ! (et si vous voulez voir des photos / extraits vidéos en lien avec les références que je viens d'expliquer, n'hésitez pas à retrouver la version enrichie de cette fic sur AO3)


End file.
